User talk:Gioku
Talk Page! hello im kirby2390 this is another page of kirby one thing everyone talk spanish hear bye. http://es.kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Kirbypedia Kirby2390 22:29, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for transparentizing artworks. I meant to do it, but I lost interest. Please continue to do so as contribute to the Kirby Wiki cause. Happy holidays! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 03:06, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ummm yeah sorry about that this is my first time.....umm can i just add regular pics without creating a new page? Sdrac44 (talk) 19:31, December 24, 2013 (UTC)Sdrac44 Kirbyme12355 (talk) 13:30, March 16, 2014 Deletion task Hey could ya help me? I saw that ya put up that participaiting for deletion on that stupid Hypernova page, but I don't really know howta, ya know vote or whatever it is. I do want it deleted... Just tell me how to it, would ya be kind. Waddlekirby Sweep, sweep. Oh..Well thanks. Thanks! Hi! Thank you for fixing the Two Face page. My internet was being strange...kept saying something about a "Guru Meditation". If it wasn't so buggy I would've fixed it myself. Thank you again! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all ''mine!]] 04:22, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Right-Hand Man Listen, about tomorrow... There's gonna be a huge article rush since KTD comes out in Japan then. I'll most likely be away for most if not all of the day, so could you, uh, act as quality control? If they're gonna make articles based off vague YouTube videos of an untranslated game, they should at least be proper... or deleted and recreated, as the case may be. Are you up for this task? NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:40, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Oh yeah, certainly! Tomorrow's Saturday, I'm not doing anything else! ...I'll just leave an extra tab open with the wiki and kinda keep an eye on things. I can mark pages as candidates for deletion, but I lack the power to actually delete pages, though. But I'll do my best to hold down the fort for you! --Giokutalkuser 00:56, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::You'll make a fine admin someday. Someday soon, I get the feeling. =] Just curious, do you have the Rollback ability? If not, just make your case here and I'm sure things will come together. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 01:26, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Hahaha, thank you! ...and yes, I am a rollbacker. ...I've actually been making some use of that power recently, haha. I expect it will probably come in handy tomorrow. ;) :::And again, I will do my best! --Giokutalkuser 01:46, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh, it's fine! Really? Eh, I thought your description was better than mine...however, as I'm sure you know there is another editing conflict between you and Kirpow. I'm sure you've already resolved it by the time you read this message, however. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 02:26, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Woah, hey, don't blame yourself on that one. You took the chance of adding a boatload of content to the page...and it was either that or just wait (for who knows how long) for someone else to do it. Just goes to show that you have initiative to take action, which isn't necessarily a bad thing! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 02:30, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Making a template I'm currently creating a template similar to the Derivativename template. It's for characters or items that were never named outside of files and ROM data -- Prism Shield is one example. It will be called Template:Filename. Each template comes with its own category, like Category:Articles with derivative titles . I'm thinking of grouping the Filename articles and Derivativename articles into one category: The aforementioned Category:Articles with derivative titles. After all, we do derive the article names in both cases, be it from Japanese or disk data. What do you think? NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:08, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds great to me! I'm willing to help get it on pages that need it, too, if you want! :But yeah, that sounds like an awesome idea! Oh, and I think this picture would work really well for it: :Oh, and on a side note, have you had a chance to look at my progress on the sprites template? I'd really like to hear your thoughts on it!-- Giokutalkuser 00:16, January 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I considered using that image, but I think I'll go with the KSS version. Good work with the sprite template, by the way. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:29, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you so much! I worked for many, many hours on that, haha. I'm very glad you like it! ...I've hit a bit of a roadblock with getting it to be collapsible, but I think I can figure it out. :::I just took a look at the template, and I'd have to say that the green font you chose is a little hard on the eyes... maybe a cooler green would work better? Maybe something like this?-- Giokutalkuser 00:41, January 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::I don't quite like the cool shade as much, since the lighter green simply screams technology. But if it makes things better for other users, I'm willing to sacrifice. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:48, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::I think the cooler color still has the MS-DOS feel to it! And it definitely looks much nicer with that color, too; much easier to read. I noticed the issection version still has the brighter color; I was gonna fix it but after looking around in the source I didn't find anything wrong, though... I'm not sure why it's still the bright green; there's nothing telling it to be that color anymore... huh. -- Giokutalkuser 01:29, January 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, technology is weird that way. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 01:49, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I'm thinking it's like when replacing an image, and it takes awhile to catch up? ...we'll see, I guess. -- Giokutalkuser 02:03, January 17, 2014 (UTC) A new category What should we do with the Filename enemies? Should we create a category called "Tough Enemies" or "Durable Enemies"? These are for enemies that can only be defeated using Super Abilities and Hypernova. Gosh, what should we call it? NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:23, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe something along the lines of "Enemies that can only be defeated with Special Abilities"? That's a bit long, but it conveys more of what it means... I'd just call it "Super Ability Enemies" or something like that, but Hypernova's not necessarily a Super Ability... -- Giokutalkuser 00:29, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ::"Super Ability Enemies" sounds like enemies who hold Super Abilities... Hmmm... Perhaps I'll contact EmptyStar about it, too. We'll see what he has to say. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:42, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I thought it sounded like that, too... it's kinda tricky, definitely. -- Giokutalkuser 00:46, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::Super enemies. Special enemies. Hyper enemies. Section enemies, as in can only be defeated in certain sections. Ultra enemies. Rare enemies, raremies. Kirpow (talk) 00:59, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Screenshot Bonanza! Nice work uploading those KA ability screenshots! Pray tell, are you taking them yourself with an emulator? Or are you retrieving them from a website? If it's the latter, might I have a link to the site? Thanks, and keep up the good work. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 21:56, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm collecting them myself! I noticed all those pages were missing screenshots from Kirby's Adventure; so I decided I'd go get 'em. I'm an old hand at Kirby's Adventure by now, so I can just rip through the game pretty fast, haha. Beat the first world in about two minutes! ...at first I was just gonna get one for Backdrop, but then I realized there were others missing, too; so I'm just playing through the game collecting the ones that are missing. -- Giokutalkuser 22:03, January 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Nice! I won't take up any more of your time -- keep a-goin'! Though, if you'd be willing sometime in the next 10 months, we would benefit from getting some screenshots of the enemies in KAR. That would require slow, sloooow races. =] Anyways, I've been uploading shots like crazy today, so it's good to see you're doing the same. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 22:11, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, that's okay. I've actually been in a Mario Kart 7 competition most of the day... but I'm gonna start getting more screenshots now. :) -- Giokutalkuser 00:34, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::You're quite the competition man! Have a great night. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 01:39, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::Hahaha I suppose so! Mario Kart is my favorite game series, I rock at it! :) :::::Anyway, I think I've gotten all the KA copy abilities now. Didn't take too long at all! Ended up "cheating" a bit to get Throw; I got the mix and then slowed down the game so that I could carefully watch the slots! ...but anyway, KA is done. I might look into getting some for Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land; it's missing some screenshots, too. I've never played it before, but since it's just a remake of KA I should be able to handle it! :) -- Giokutalkuser 17:19, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Emulation Nice work with the KSSU Copy Abilities. You're doing a very bang-up job. Keep it up! If it's not a burden, could you get a shot or two for Pata, Dacooga, and Volm when you're done? Their articles are rather short, which is the reason I ask. You don't have to if you don't want to. You may notice that I contact people fairly frequently regarding emulator screenshots. I would take these shots myself, except for one problem: I can't play video games with a keyboard. Stinks being confined only to KCC and KMA. =\ NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 22:48, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :No problem! ...I've been playing video games on PC (with a keyboard) all my life, so I'm quite used to it. Glad I can help! :) -- Giokutalkuser 22:57, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::While you're at it, could you please grab a shot of the Theater (both screens)? NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 03:21, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh sure, that'll be quick! One moment... -- Giokutalkuser 03:27, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Done and done! -- Giokutalkuser 03:34, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Links Just for future use, here are the links to his current video's. I'll keep my eyes out for any more: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJ0jGksmBZQ (Boss Battle) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7GoFATsWyc (Mid-Boss Battle) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKYCpiTLO3o (Masked Dedede) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaoupz4jPhU (Hypernova) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GROGwtsr5UA (World Map) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4oqq9fID2I (Fine Field) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgXi_wCZPvU (Yogurt Yard Remix) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjY0in8x2Ck (Rare Candy) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KcSdNVKgoF8 (Boss Room) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Jz7ZfvPg6E (Kirby Fighters) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPG9GD1GkVQ (King Dedede Phase 1) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSPyka_fcu4 (Queen Sectonia) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnZ1r-XhnPM (F-L-O-W-E-R/F-L-O-W-E-R-E-D) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmiNxv3JSBA (Sectonia VS. Hypernova) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGYIbs9wtso (Dark Meta Knight) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtaGXDPmNe0 (The Arena Intro) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jlq8RbqUOZc (Arena Battle) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHfy7Nkh1og (The True Arena Intro) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gvb1txeoVSA (The True Arena Battle) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7ytr-8fipQ (Ripple Star Tower Remix) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUwHKjI7zLU (Bubbly Clouds [Notably, same song used in the main hub of Kirby's Dream Collection]) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TNkqUqGZ3w (Rest Area) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziEPPcr4--Y (Rick, Kine, and Coo) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeM6T7jMmNs (Secontia Soul) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xoesJhtyg0 (Cave [Unused theme of an older Kirby game]) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBImrMMWtZI (Puzzle) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySxEj3wIxqU (Overworld Grassland) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFnl8KtfgvQ (Overworld Lollipop Land) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FuAn7eXWmaA (Puzzle Town 1) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxODy1HpDnA (Puzzle Town 2) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93hpy7cXrmo (Haunted Mansion) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mIeZG5nTes (Old Odyssey) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ylQNlmvPIpA (Peanut Plains) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttySZ1bzCgg (Snow Mountain) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUZ87bYrcVI (Wild World) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NaI-xgqV_dI (Temple) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBNj24jiGFg (Ever Explosion) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8R3ulZH99EQ (Mine) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ZQqhvVI2k0 (Royal Road) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejwPkLHlZ1U (Dark Meta Knight) Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 20:55, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ''KTD'' Soundtrack You may want to read this. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:00, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! -- Giokutalkuser 02:46, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Black Dedede Why shouldnt we put that Dedede bleeds when we have done it for Dark Meta? DeDeDe Devious (talk) 00:30, February 9, 2014 (UTC)DeDeDe Devious :Even Dark Meta Knight is a little iffy at this point. I personally don't know; and anything regarding K:TD of questionable origin/not high on the priority list needs to wait. -- Giokutalkuser 02:35, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 02:52, February 9, 2014 (UTC) : THANK YOU SO MUCH! :Oh, you have no idea how happy I am now! :D :D :D :I am so honored. :) -- Giokutalkuser 02:54, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Congratulations on becoming an admin! Figured you get there, what with all the projects and such you've been working on! (Heh, sorry for the late congrats.) Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 02:02, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks Meta Kirby! I feel so appreciated around here! I really enjoy coming here every day and helping out! :) -- Giokutalkuser 15:43, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::CONGRATULATIONS!! --Vaati the Wind Demon Jigglypuff. 16:19, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ''NES Remix 2'' As you likely know, Kirby's Adventure is one of the games remixed in the upcoming NES Remix 2. The way I see it, we should treat the game as we do the Super Smash Bros. series: mentioning only the Kirby-related aspects of the game on the pages of each character. I've already done it to Meta Knight. At the same time, it merely reuses KA, so it doesn't count as a latest appearance. But what should we do about the game itself? It would look cheap to make an "NES Remix 2" article without having an "NES Remix" page as well, and that one doesn't deserve an article (doesn't feature any Kirby stuff). Besides, Kirby is only one small piece of the game. We could describe the roles of each character (as mentioned above), but we might at some point need to write down a list of Kirby-related challenges so we don't lose track of them -- perhaps something like this. But then that might as well be an NES Remix 2 article, right? Troubling, this is. Any thoughts, comments, suggestions? NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 02:58, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :I figured that it'd just get a section on the Kirby's Adventure page, just like the 3D Classics version. The 3D Classics version is an entire remake of KA, and it only gets a section on the KA page. Its role in NES Remix 2 won't even be the whole game, it'll just feature parts of it in challenges. So I think it should get a section, and, if there's enough of them, and extra page called something along the lines of "List of Kirby's Adventure Challenges in NES Remix 2". I think that sounds reasonable. :Oh, and totally off topic, but could I interest you in starting a backloggery account? It's a really cool site (and it has a nice PM feature, too, that I think we could probably make use of); it lets you keep track of games you've played (or are playing), and stuff along those lines. Of course, maybe you already have a backloggery account? In that case, I'd like to add you! It's just a thought, but I was just recently suggested to the site and I've been enjoying it. :) :-- Giokutalkuser 01:54, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::That sounds like an excellent solution. Thanks! For one reason or another, I seem to be the only Kirby Wiki editor eager to find out more about NES Remix 2. Must be the KTD hype overshadowing it. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 02:58, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Bringing this back up after half a year, I say maybe it should deserve its own article. We can still keep the small details where they are, but it should still have it's own page in my opinion. If Wikitroid has one, I don't see a problem with Kirby Wiki having one. The reason I mention this now is because I recently watch a Let's Play of it, and then the Picture of the Day from Sakurai. So, tell me what you think and if anything has changed. I'd be happy to get to work on it, though I might have to do something about Drum Dash Z. I haven't done much with it yet. Been looking for one last picture for KFZ. If I don't find it, I'll have to edit it in, because it technically exists. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 23:21, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Youtube {I'm double posting this on both Nerdy's and Gioku's talk pages} I don't use Youtube that much so I didn't know about this before, but it seems that I can set up to 50 people as managers for the wiki's Youtube account. That will both give you guys full access to change/modify/reupload/delete (please no =p) the videos I've put up in the past, as well as upload new ones to the same account. The only thing a manager cannot do that the account owner can is deleting the account or adding new managers - that's about it. I think this will keep all the videos in one place so management is not segmented - i.e. I really don't like the fact that only I can change the descriptions of the videos right now, for instance, and it makes it easier for people to find. Gioku's handling the Triple Deluxe tracks, and if someone else does another game -- management gets gnarly pretty quickly. What do you guys think? Would you like access to it to upload new tracks and change stuff? You'll need a Google+ account to do that but to use Youtube nowadays you already need to do that. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 15:10, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, it says it needs either the name or email address (If you go to your Youtube page and click on your avatar on the top right, under Google account -> managers -> add manager) - I tried Gioku as a name and your Google+ numeric ID but both didn't return your account. I think Gioku isn't specific enough for Google+ as it's returning many other people named Giokus' accounts. If you don't feel comfortable posting your Google+ email here just send an email saying it's you to my academic email - redacted Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 16:52, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Yup, it says you're invited. See if everything works. I'm going to redact both of our emails from the current version of the talk pages so trawlers don't pick them up. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 17:34, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :::No problem, thanks for taking the trouble. Be sure to credit yourself for your own uploads - say it's uploaded by Gioku or something like that - I'm sure you know what to do =) Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 17:46, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Appearances I've been typing the lists, and boy... it does look awfully repetitive, as Kirpow pointed out. The only better solutions I can think of are ignoring the problem altogether, or changing the enemy infobox template to be more like the Copy Ability or Item infoboxes. See, Fire and Maxim Tomato reveal all without even taking up much space. Is that something you'd be able to help me with? I'm really terrible at changing templates. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 03:18, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I did a few pages (as you probably noticed) and after awhile I was just think "why are we doing this, again?" It seemed kinda pointless after awhile. But the template idea sounds ''great! If it already exists in an existing template, it's a simple as taking the code and plopping it in the other template. :) -- Giokutalkuser 04:01, February 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry Gioku for being mean. I'm sorry. :( ```--unsigned comment by Kirbyme12355 (talk•blog• • ) Always sign your posts with four tildes ~~~~ ! Rolling Snowball can be used, yes... ... But so can every other Ice combo. Double Ice is nothing special, so if we put it there, I'd like to ask why not on every other Ice Combo? A similar situation occurs on a stage of Shiver Star, where a block of transparent ice needs to be broken with any Burning combo. I'm quite sure it'd be pointless to write that on every single one of the Burning combos... I had fun making that. I would suggest it be mentioned on no other than the Shiver Star and Neo Star pages, respectively. Just didn't wanna start an edit war of some sort. Thanks. Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 15:10, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, that should be fine. I don't actually know anything on that subject, so I trust your judgement better than mine! -- Giokutalkuser 17:05, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Sorry, I thought I could. Hey Gioku. Look at Parasol. Kirbyme12355 (talk)Kirbyme12355 Question for Gioku Gioku, are you the owner of this Kirby Wikipedia? :No, I am not the owner. There is no "owner". Max2 created the wiki, but he has since retired. -- Giokutalkuser 17:50, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::No one owns Kirby Wiki. Gioku and I are merely site administrators who use our editing/gaming experience to correct and protect to site, making sure it's the best it can be. Kirby Wiki belongs to the public. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 17:53, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Hum...Execuse me. Why can't I make better the trivia? It is not interesting? I've the feeling I can not help the wiki because for me, the trivia is very important! And see my contributions disappear is hard to me...Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I'm french. GreatKingDeDeDe (talk) 18:22, March 20, 2014 (UTC) I don't want to be mean. I understand. It was a hypotesis, other fans think it too. Why the picture of Kirby's Dream Collection was removed? Where is the problem with this picture? Don't answer please, I don't want to find problemes. The wiki is very complete, so it's difficult to improve it. Sorry. I don't know if i'm going to continue my mission to help the wiki now...GreatKingDeDeDe (talk) 19:28, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I hust found this hilarious gif online and wanted to share it with you. I hope you like it! WaddleDooFan77 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131002203227/kirby/en/images/9/97/Beamdoo.pngTwice the awesomeness! 19:57, March 26, 2014 (UTC) PortalLogo With Smash Run announced, we now need logos for each Smash Bros. game -- The enemies now actually appear in the games! I don't have the time to make them as of now, so do you think you could give 'em a shot? Thanks. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 23:13, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :No problem, I had that all planned out anyway. ;) -- Giokutalkuser 23:49, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Gioku, do you think you can move Lololo and Lalala's Revenge? It should be Lololo & Lalala's Revenge, which is what's used in the game itself (I don't think it was done for consistency, since Lololo / Lalala together are also "Lololo & Lalala" in Kirby Super Star [Ultra] and Kirby: Triple Deluxe). Thanks LinkTheLefty (talk) 00:52, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :Done and done. :) -- Giokutalkuser 02:10, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Will you return? Howdy, Gioku. How are you today? I was just wondering, when will you return to the usual hustle-bustle of the wiki? I could really use your help right now... NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 20:29, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :I'm really sorry about that... someday, if I manage to get KTD, I'll be able to help out more... I have no money right now, so... I can't really help much if I don't know what I'm talking about... -- Giokutalkuser 21:38, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Soundtrack Hey, Gioku. Not to rush you, but when do you think the KTD soundtrack will be ready? NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 01:23, May 24, 2014 (UTC) You back, bro? I notice you've been making a few edits around here. Are you planning on rejoining us? (Please say yes, I need another competent editor by my side.) Whatever the case, it's been good having you with us today. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 01:59, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :I would really appreciate any help I can get from you at this point. Especially considering the fact that my addition to Template:PortalLogo has made the whole page weird. I asked Changtau about it already, but anyone who knows the syntax can help at this point. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 18:34, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I just am not going to be of much help right now since I don't have KTD... I will help with Rainbow Curse as new information is released on that and will help out with the Smash games though. And yeah any technical problems you have like that I am more than happy to help with! -- Giokutalkuser 18:32, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :::People have been really loud about making a new poll for the homepage. I also want to change the SSBM PortalLogo -- it's the Japanese logo, not the American one. If you could create some kind of poll about Rainbow Curse and replace the logo image with the thumbnail to the right, I'd really appreciate it. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 18:44, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Alright, taken care of! ...did a couple of other background things while I was at it, too. If there's any other background stuff you need done just let me know! -- Giokutalkuser 20:24, June 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm happy to see you back, Gioku! We need more good editors- NBK's had to work hard for the past few months. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 18:54, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Kirby and the Rainbow Curse logo Hi, I'm Torchickens. I notice that you uploaded a version of the Kirby and the Rainbow Curse logo without the yellow/orange background. Did you make those adjustments? If so, do I have your permission to upload it on to Wikirby, another Kirby wiki? I will give you credit. Thanks in advance! Torchickens (talk) 18:51, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :Gioku has been rather inactive recently, so I'll handle this one for him. As long as you credit Gioku and The Kirby Wiki, you may use it. Thank you for asking first. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 03:55, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ::oops I didn't know I had messages! Sorry about that. But yes, go ahead. -- Giokutalkuser :::OK, I will then. Thanks. :) Torchickens (talk) 21:58, June 20, 2014 (UTC) LeOnePiece-J To say that NBK hasn't done this already, can you do something about this guy? Keeps on typing "e"s. It may not be on important articles, but it shouldn't be tolerated. Iqskirby (talk) 16:02, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :Already taken care of, but thanks anyway! -- Giokutalkuser 16:03, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome Back Gioku. Glad to see you're back and getting up to speed. Many pages have been made for KTD, so feel free to elaborate on things or maybe make a page not in progress. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 01:03, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Darkness I've been brought to the assumption that perhaps it's simply an unused tune. They've had those in Kirby games before. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 20:29, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :Alright. I was starting to think that myself... so I'll just title it "unused track 1" or something like that. I'll wait on it for now, though. Thanks! -- Giokutalkuser 20:32, July 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Found out it's not unused. Went to your workshop (since you made changes), and I noticed the revision (that's not entirely relevant here). I looked at darkness and went to the in game jukebox. The theme before it was a Kirby dance, and before that, Distant Traveler, so I thought it could've been a musical tune afterwards. Went to Dedede's Drum Dash, and sure enough, that's what it is. It's not an unused tune. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 15:44, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright, in that case, what do you propose that I name the track? :) I think once we get that one we're good to go and I'll publish the soundtrack page. :) -- Giokutalkuser 15:57, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Basing this off of KRtDL's music, call it Dedede's Drum Dash summary. The description will be "Dedede's Drum Dash summary screen". Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 16:11, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Leaving for two weeks Going on vacation in a day or two. Could you please do me a solid and patrol the daily activity until I return? I'd really appreciate it. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 07:05, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :No problem! Guess I'm back-in-action just in time, huh? ^^; I was planning on being around here on a daily basis again anyway, so... yeah. No problem! :) Thanks for letting me know, though. -- Giokutalkuser 14:43, July 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Great to hear! Thanks for defending Hunter Scarfy, by the way. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 18:15, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Z Although they will be receiving their own pages, should they still technically be part of Triple Deluxe? Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 18:01, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Microphone I'm not going to change the page again, as that'd be useless and you'd probably change it again, but I'm still uncertain that it appears in single player. I've been playing it over and over, even on Very Hard difficulty in order to take the time to the max to make it appear, but it hasn't. I don't think you're not trustworthy, but this is very conflicting to me, and I don't want our relationship to go sour just because of this. So how about this: you play single player again and tell me if/when you see the Microphone. Tell me what difficulty, and about how long the match was when you got it. Tell me your deaths as well, assuming you had any, including when during the match they occurred. I will watch videos and continue to player Kirby Fighters until I see a microphone in single player, in which then I will be certain. Until then, I am not convinced. On another note, you can go to training mode to get the multiplayer experience, just without other players, just CPUs. Read the Kirby Fighters page to check out other info under the Multiplayer section, as that also includes training info (as they're the exact same thing, but one doesn't require other players). Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 18:07, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Never mind, I eat my words. Somehow the first video I look at, it appears. That's kinda embarrassing.... Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 18:17, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :Ah. You beat me to my response! Well, glad it's cleared up now, then. :) It's quite alright. You're just being thorough, which is great! -- Giokutalkuser 18:19, July 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Did you actually play? Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 18:33, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :::You mean just now? No, I only had time to write a response to your original question, but then you beat me to it, so... yeah. But I'm pretty sure that the Microphone is just very rare, I only found it once or twice. -- Giokutalkuser 19:00, July 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::All right. I seem to find it all the time in Training/Multiplayer mode. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 19:20, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for helping me with this Wikia!--VideoGameBlogger (talk) 18:55, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Randomizer Parasol Shotzo Recently I went to the main page of the wiki. The featured article was shotzo. However, in its brief description, it makes mention of Parasol Shotzo. This is kinda problematic as I don't think such a page will be made, meaning it will forever be in red highlights until it is made or somebody somehow edits that short description. Do you know how to do that? Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 21:44, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :Ah... thanks for pointing that out, I can get in and fix that. Keeping me busy today, I see. Haha xD -- Giokutalkuser 21:55, July 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Yep, nothing better to do anyways... besides wait for N3DSItalia to upload more Kirby Fighters Z videos. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 22:08, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Stone Another thing on the randomizer. For stone's description, it has a link to stone in it, which I feel is kinda redundant as the title is a link to the page, as is the Read More link at the bottom. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 21:28, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, okay, thanks for pointing that out! I was planning on going in and adding a ton of stuff to the random portal here soon anyway, so I'll take care of that, too. I also have to edit a few others because I updated the artwork on the copy abilities, and so the descriptions don't wuite fit anymore on a couple of them (like Ninja). But yeah anyway, thanks, I'll fix that when I start on that! -- Giokutalkuser 23:16, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Ghost We got another one. It claims Ghost cannot go up through floors or down ladders. While the latter is true, Ghost Kirby can still go up through platforms, just not down. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 14:46, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Alternate attack names When I was playing Super Star for guide and Moon door purposes, I found out that some of the attack names were different than the ones we know today. For example, Beam Blast was previously called "Beam Machine Gun." I feel that these names should be included in the move-set. After all, we have the treasures from Super Star as well. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 15:51, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, gee, yeah, sorry... totally missed this... ^^; Anyway... yeah, they should definitely go in there, with a note that that was the name in Kirby Super Star. -- Giokutalkuser 21:27, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Slideshow Do you know how to put a slideshow into an info box, if that's even possible? I'd like to do that for KFZ, seeing as how it has many alternate title screens. I feel this would be better to conserve space instead of putting a slideshow somewhere else or leaving all the alternate screens in the gallery. Also, while we're talking, if you could please respond to my question above about alternate attack names. Seems you might've overlooked that, but it's no big problem. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 14:40, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Uhm... well, I think it should be possible; however, usually we don't use slideshows at all if at all possible. Really, what you'd want in the infobox is a logo, not even the menu screen at all... but in the case that there isn't an official logo, the menu screen is good. But yeah, uhm... probably alternate menu screens should just go in a gallery. -- Giokutalkuser 21:25, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, The Arena and Kirby Fighters have logos, but the menu screen is used instead, as is for The True Arena. I don't really see much wrong with this. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 22:25, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :::The difference here is that this will be handled as an actual game, and not just a sub-game like The Arena. It has an official logo, and it has it's own software rating, etc. etc. I've put on my workshop what the infobox should look like; you are free to use it! -- Giokutalkuser 14:58, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Beetle randomizer spelling error Hey, I know that you're kinda busy, but when you get the chance, could you fix a minor spelling error I found on Beetle's randomizer page? I already addressed it here so you can see what error I'm talking about exactly. Thanks! [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Soreayit!']] 05:29, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out! Because of the, well, random nature of the random portal, it's hard to check these things sometimes until the happen to show up for people... so yeah, thanks, and I hope you guys will continue to let me know if you find issues in the random portal so I can take care of it. Thanks! -- Giokutalkuser 14:47, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Kirby Star Stacker soundtracks Hey Gioku, I somehow managed to find the tracks after all these years, although it's in a pretty unlikely place. (http://chauthanh.info/animeost/album/kirby-star-stacker) Would you like to take up the project to upload them, like what you did for Triple Deluxe? Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 18:32, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :Oh sure, no problem! I still need to finish the Kirby: Triple Deluxe soundtrack (it's about halfway finished), but this one looks a lot smaller too... but yeah sure, shouldn't be a problem. :) I was planning on doing more with the KTD soundtrack tomorrow, anyway... so I'll just add this to my to-do list. :)-- Giokutalkuser 19:09, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Cheers. Keep up the great work! =) Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 20:01, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey there. If i offended you in any way im sorry, but i just dont see that as a speculation. you all saw the blue petal. she is not gone. i hope i didnt upset you. anyway if i offended youim sorry. At least im a true sectonia fan Smash Run Category In Super Smash Bros., Kirby enemies are usually relegated to stickers and trophies. For the upcoming 3DS game, however, certain enemies can actually be fought. Should there be a category for "Enemies in Smash Run?" NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 22:39, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah sure, that sounds great. :) Also I noticed you made a category for articles with uncited sources? Would you like me to make an article tag to go along with that? As well as the little [''citation needed] link? Nevermind, we already have the link. We could use both and I can make both. :) -- Giokutalkuser 00:44, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Or should it just be "Enemies in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS?" NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 01:01, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Luvbee I'm brought to believe that when I mention this name, you know something's wrong, and that's true. He's thinking about suicide, and I'm not sure what we should do about that, if anything. Should we just mind our own business, it's not really our problem, or should we talk with him, do something to prevent such morbid deeds, assuming he's being entirely serious without other thoughts. This isn't good. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 12:20, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :Well, in any case, he's been blocked now. For making disruptive edits, removing his talk page content even after warned not to do so, and then making a sockpuppet account. Anyway, by looking at the odd nature of this user's account, it seems more than likely to simply be attention seeking (which is highly frowned upon on a wiki). And in any case, he was going to get blocked. So I wouldn't worry too much about this. -- Giokutalkuser 15:29, August 15, 2014 (UTC) KTD Soundtrack I feel the need to bring this back up. I don't recall where/when I initially mentioned this (I'll find it eventually if I look hard enough), but I want to bring it back up. From what I've seen, all the music sections (aside from games that don't have them) have the number that corresponds with the number of the song in-game. This seems to be the only one that doesn't, and it's bothering me again. Sure, there are "repeats" like the Kirby dances, but all of those were included in previous soundtracks on the wiki, so I don't entirely see why it can't/won't be done here. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 16:41, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :Well, at this point, the biggest issue is that I'd have to manually go in and change all the numbers to fit... which would be a lot of extra work for a few short fanfares. I made sure we have all the background music, and the extended versions of all the fanfares. -- Giokutalkuser 17:06, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::All right, that's understandable, but I feel maybe eventually you could put in the shorter fanfares (you can make this an official page before then and then add the fanfares later if possible). Also, I've probably done something very similar to you as far as renumbering goes. I know it's a pain. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 17:09, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Okie doke, then! And yes it would be a pain, especially the way YouTube is set up. And yeah, I think it's more than complete enough at this point; as far as I can tell we now have the most complete Kirby: Triple Deluxe soundtrack. And I have some other projects I'd like to get to. Maybe later when I have more time again I can see about adding in the shorter fanfares. :) -- Giokutalkuser 18:16, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Trimming Howdy, Gioku. I realize you must be very busy with the upcoming KStSt soundtrack, but I need to ask you for help. Kirby: Triple Deluxe is a big article -- perhaps a little too big. There are massive sections that really need content trimmed out of them (primarily the Game Modes section). Could you please shorten anything there that doesn't need to be mentioned? Thanks for reading. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 18:51, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :Ah... well, no problem, I'll see what I can do! The ''Kirby's Star Stacker soundtrack was really quick, actually ^^; so I've got time for other stuff now. :) Also to answer your earlier question that I missed, actually, after looking around a bit, I think it should actually go as "Enemies in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS", because other enemies that appear only in one mode in other games (such as Bouncy in Kirby: Triple Deluxe) simply count as enemies in said game (Bouncy is in the "Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe" category even though it only appears in Dedede's Drum Dash). That seems logical to me. :) -- Giokutalkuser 21:19, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Miiverse I saw you posting pictures to miiverse. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 18:05, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm redoing our Dedede's Drum Dash screenshots. We don't have one for every stage, for instance. -- Giokutalkuser 18:11, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, I see. I'm just surprised I saw you posting there while I was also there, posting. Also I'm following you. Hopefully you can figure out which one I am. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 18:12, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Trophy I know I've asked you for a thing or two recently, but I need a KSSU screenshot. Could you please take a screenshot of Kirby holding a trophy after beating The Arena? I would very much appreciate it. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 03:25, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :They have sprites for it, if you're okay with that. http://www.spriters-resource.com/ds/kssu/sheet/14769/ :Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 04:13, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :Uhm.... well, I would, but... I lost my emulator version of KSSU when my hard drive died, and... I'd rather not play through the whole game over again just to get to The Arena... ^^; if you could find me a save file/save state for it I could use that would be helpful... and currently I had plans to get screenshots of some things from Kirby Mass Attack that we were missing, too, so that was kinda gonna be my focus... ^^; -- Giokutalkuser 15:03, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ::I could grab the KMA screenshots for you if you want. I'd be honored, in fact. What do you need? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 18:53, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh! Well, in that case, thank you! That'd speed things up for me! I need just a screenshot of both screens for Kirby Brawlball, because for some reason we don't have a screenshot of it... there are a whole bunch of characters on the pinball table (Kine specifically I wanted) that could have the screenshot on their pages, as well as we simply need it for the Kirby Brawlball page... and then this image should be replaced, it seems slightly compressed as well as having the big grey bar in the middle... so yeah if you can get those for me that'd be a big help for me. :) -- Giokutalkuser ::::Will these work? KMA Brawlball Enemies 1.png|Most enemies KMA Brawlball Enemies 2.png|More enemies. Main focus on Twister and Bouncys KMA Kine Brawlball.png|Main focus on Kine KMA Brawlball Bio Spark.png|Main focus on TAC and Bio Spark KMA Waddle Doo Brawlball.png|Hidden Waddle Doo Room KMA_Brawlball_Wheelie.png|Wheelie KMA_Brawlball_Paint_Slime.png|Paint Slimes KMA_Brawlball_Whispy.png|Whispy, Whispy Jrs., and Cappys KMA_Brawlball_Marx.png|Marx KMA_Brawlball_Code_Kitty.png|Code cat, just for fun ::::NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 20:36, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::Awesome, that's perfect! Thank you! I'll see what I can do about Kirby Super Star Ultra, though. Might take awhile, but I'll see. We could use some other screenshots from that still anyway, so... wouldn't hurt! -- Giokutalkuser 20:42, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::It'd be even cooler if we could get some more KAR shots (especially of the enemies and the machines), but I guess we'll have to wait on that. Until then, post these pics where you see fit. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 20:46, August 18, 2014 (UTC) KSSU Stones Hi, Gioku. I realize that your KSSU emulator was lost, but I need a little favor. As you can see on the Stone article, there have been compilations of Kirby's Stone forms -- KRtDL, KDCol, and KTD. I don't expect to cover SSBM, but I hope to acquire the SSBB ones myself. I'm asking ReallyGouda to get the KSS ones since she has that emulator. If possible, could you please re-download the KSSU emulator and get a screenshot of each transformation? If so, just send each individual screenshot to me; I'll take it from there. According to this sprite sheet (http://www.spriters-resource.com/ds/kssu/sheet/14763/), there are 15 in all. That includes three different poses of the Macho Statue -- slopes are required to get two of them. The gold Kirby, gold fist, and gold Thudd transformations do not actually exist. I would suggest taking the screenshots in the red, slope-filled room in Cocoa Cave. Try taking pictures of all the forms on the same spot of flat land, then take pictures of the two Macho Statue poses on a slope. The slope near the bottom of the room starts out steep, then becomes less so, making it the ideal place to get the two poses. Would that be possible? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 18:03, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :sure, I can do that! Sorry I haven't been around lately, I've been making a game, but if you (or anyone else) has something you want help with/want done just let me know, and I'll be around. For some reason I'm not getting emails when someone edits my talk page though, I'll need to see about that... anyway yeah I should be able to do that, no problem! -- Giokutalkuser 16:44, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Great! Thanks, Gioku. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 17:03, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Ratings As KFZ has now been released in America, I'm back to work in the workshop. Unfortunately, upon editing the info box, the ratings won't show. Could you please fix this? Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''ZEEEEE!!]] 14:27, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm... I took a look at it, and you did everything correctly so I'm not sure why it isn't working... I even tried sticking the ratings on random places on the page, and they worked there... so I'm a bit baffled at this point. I'll take a closer look in a bit. -- Giokutalkuser 15:02, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''ZEEEEE!!]] 15:08, August 29, 2014 (UTC) SSBB Stones Do you own a Wii with ''SSBB? Do you have extensive knowledge of files and file decoders? I'm trying to get pics of the Stone forms in that game (better ones than the stuff I uploaded earlier today), and it is just impossible. Brawl snapshots can be saved to an SD card and transferred to a computer, but they're BIN files -- in order to actually view them, you would have to find a proper program and convert them into a different file type. I wasted two hours on this project and failed. I'm not going to force you to try this, but if you have time to kill and the technology required, I'd really appreciate it. If you're up to the task, just say so. Thanks, NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 21:14, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for the delay, I overestimated the amount of time I'd have to get on here ^^; anyway sorry, I do not have SSBB or a Wii. So I unfortunately cannot help you there. :( -- Giokutalkuser 19:13, September 20, 2014 (UTC) You know how you deleted my image that one time on Meta Knight? Well I restored my computer and forgot about the image. How can I access it again? Thank youOrganicOrange (talk) 18:10, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Did You Know? Section Super Mario Wiki's homepage has a Did You Know? section. It's very much like our Quote Corner, but it tells interesting trivia rather than quotes. I think such a section would make a lovely addition to our own wiki. Problem is, I'm not super suited in the programming department. I'd happily scout around and contribute trivia factoids, but I'd need somebody to do the technical labor. Do you think such a section should be created? If so, would you be willing to help out? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Hey! I found it first, buddy!]] 04:35, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :I agree that this would be a fine addition. If it means anything, I too would also be glad to look for facts to use! Paul2 AHHHH! 13:56, December 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Well that's kinda similar to our random portal that we already have that I've been expanding slowly... but I guess this would probably be trivia as opposed to normal information...? when I get some more time I can take a look (which probably will be tomorrow morning ^^; ) -- Giokutalkuser 17:08, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah. I was thinking that the intended audience would be people who have played the games and want to know about any Easter eggs they missed. Think of it like the Did You Know Gaming? videos. I also have a faint hope that we'll someday amass 365 individual factoids -- then we could convert it into a Fact of the Day sort of thing. That probably won't happen unless we resort to extremely weak facts. :::I'll open up a subpage in my workshop for anyone who would like to contribute. NerdyBoutKirby ''Hey! I found it first, buddy!'' 00:41, December 4, 2014 (UTC)